


Puzzle

by Tsukishima_Luna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood bestfriend, F/M, School, sugawara koushi - Freeform - Freeform, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukishima_Luna/pseuds/Tsukishima_Luna
Kudos: 1





	Puzzle

Do you sometimes feel that there is always missing?

That kind of feeling that you know there is something missing but you can't seem to figure out what is it?

You also don't know where to look for it.

That's the thing that always ran through my head.

I'm not happy nor sad.

I always feel incomplete.

Tsk. Whatever. Maybe it's just my imagination.

"Y/N!!! IT'S ALREADY BREAK TIME! COME ON!"

Hmm? I fall into deep thinking again huh?

Whatever I'll just go to the library.

" Good afternoon Ma'am!" 

" Oh Ms. F/n! You came here again huh? You really love reading don't you?"

"Not really, It's just that there is nothing for me to do. I think it's better if i just read books ....... than to hang out with people who have nothing to do but to pull down and interfere other people's lives." I whispered

"I'm sorry? I didn't hear what you said."

"Ahh I said it 's better for me to just read since i have nothing to do. Okay I'm just going to find something to read."

Tsk. Seriously, did she not know how to mind her own business?

I immediately went to the Fiction section of the library. Wait? Where the fuck is it? I just put it back here yesterday!

"Ahmm Hi!"

I ignored the man who just spoke. Tsk. Can't he see that I am looking for something ?! Tss.

"Where the fuck is that ?!"

"Are you looking for this book?"

I immediately looked at the man who spoke. He is wearing a different uniform ... Is he a trespasser?

"You're thinking that I'm a trespasser, Am I right?"

Is he ...

"And nope I'm not a mind reader."

Seriously?

"Yes, I'm looking for that book."

Tsk. I hid it so that no one could get it.

"Okay you can have it. But in one condition."

"Fine! What is it ?!"

"You need to give me a tour."

"Tour? Wait, you just transferred here?"

"Yep"

"Seriously ?! In the middle of the year ?!"

He just smiled and nodded at me.

"Hi I'm Sugawara Koushi. What's your name?"

"Y/n L/n. You can call me by my last name, L/n."

"Is that what everyone calls you?"

"Yeah"

"Then I'm gonna call you y/n-chan!"

"Tsk. Whatever you want."

A few weeks after that tour thingy Sugawara is always following me. I told him to stop but he's a hard headed jerk.

"Y/n -channnnn !!!!!"

"What now ?! Can't you see I'm studying. I need to pass this test!"

"Oh come on! I can help you with the test later. But first you should come with me!"

"This is the last time."

"Yeyyyyy!"

Tsk. What a loud jerk.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see"

I'm just following him and then he stops at a room.

"What are we doing here?"

"Close your eyes!"

"What the h-"

"Oppsss no cursing! Don't worry I will not do anything to you."

We entered the room with my eyes closed. What the heck is this jerk planning to show me?

"Okay don't open your eyes yet okay?"

I just nodded as a response.

"You may now open you're eyes!"

I slowly open my eyes and ....

What in the world ?!

How did he know ?!

"How did i know?"

"Are you sure you are not a mind reader?"

"Hahaha I'm not a mind reader. And i just know."

"How ?! I mean no one knows my Birthday except my family!"

"You told me, Sugar."

I told him? When? We just met a week ago. 

Sugar? The fuck is that? But it seems familiar...

It seems like someone used to call me with that endearment...

"No .... That's impossible! There's no way you're ..."

"You finally remember"

He smiled sweetly while saying those words.

"No ... Is this a dream? I don't what to wake up anymore."

" Don't worry Sugar it's not a dream. "

As he speak those words he walks towards me and give me a hug and kiss me at my forehead.

Sugawara Koushi.

My childhood bestfriend.

My first love. 

And the missing puzzle piece in my life 


End file.
